


Crazy For You

by Noobzlikeus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Arthur is Jon's Father, Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Love, Jon Snow is a Stark, L Plus A Equals J, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Single mother Lyanna Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobzlikeus/pseuds/Noobzlikeus
Summary: Moving to Winterfell to live with her older brother and his children. Dany tries to deal with her mental health issues while keeping it hidden away from classmates and the boy she's crushing on, who only seems to have an interest in her niece who doesn't notice him. Typical High School Drama
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Undecided
Comments: 50
Kudos: 73





	1. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this is an hour, not betaed, sorry if there are any errors or typos.

He was eleven when he knew love was real, no matter what his mother would argue about when it came to the subject whenever she argued with aunt Cat. 

Letting out a long drawn out breath twisting from side to side at the thought, just because his father broke his mother's heart, it didn't mean all relationships were bad _...Did it?_

 _No..._ Shaking his head and those negative thoughts away to the back of his mind. Jon took another look at the goddess in front of him, waiting his turn to hand her the gift his mother helped him pick out, wondering if she'd like the emerald earrings trying his best not to stare too much at her, or the green sundress she wore for her birthday. Almost he could feel a sense of pride wondering if she'd place the earrings he bought and wear them for the entire evening letting everyone see and know just who gave them to her.

Wiping the sweat from his face, while the heat of the sun bore down on his pale skin. It was almost evening, yet the sun was still high in the late afternoon sky realizing, maybe he shouldn't of worn the outfit his mother carefully laid out for him, insisting he wore a sweater over his blue linen shirt and dark charcoal jeans, even if she claimed it might get colder in the night. Yet he would dare not remove the sweater in case she and uncle Brandon decided to crash the party, since doctor Rhaegar offered them an invite to come on over, not wanting to be the only adult there to entertain his family who was visiting Winterfell from Kings Landing.

He even mentioned to his uncle Brandon that Oberyn and Arthur might drop by, knowing how much all three loved reminiscing about their high school days.

Blocking out those thoughts, Jon took another look at his goddess, he could not help the smile that curled on his thin lips, while watching her, or the way that damn dress was glued to her lovely curves, while the wind blew against her dark hair, her indigo eyes warm greeting her guests. 

Sending a prayer under his breath for Aegon offering a branch in getting him the invite to his sister's party. Especially since he was only fourteen, knowing fully well boys like him could never get Rhaenys attention.

She was about to be a junior in high school and he was just about to start his freshman year.

"You're going to get us kicked out if you keep looking at her like that Jon." Robb hissed, nudging his cousin along when someone complained if they planned to not move along in the line to gift the birthday girl.

Robb sighed deeply in thought, he knew his cousin was a fool, a fool in love that might end up ruining their chances in getting to hang out alongside Rhae's friends... Or the beautiful olive-skinned girl, wearing a yellow summer dress with gold ankle sandals standing next to her.

Robb bit his lip watching Arianne shaking the gifts her cousin handed her, placing them in different groups.

What he wouldn't give just to have her shake him that way, or at least notice him instead of that cunt jock on the football team she called her boyfriend... _piff!_

Especially when that said cunt, whose purple eyes were glued to her like a puppy right at that moment.

_Fucking Dayne..._

Gerold was a senior, while he was about to enter into his soft more year of high school, who was lusting after the captain of the football team girlfriend.

Yet knowing Gerold was graduating next year and would probably be leaving for college far away, brought another smile to Robb's lips, imagining the day he'd muster the strength to ask Arianne out finally.

"How do I look?" Jon asked pulling Robb from his lustful thoughts.

"Like an idiot," Robb replied, not taking his eyes off Arianne.

"Why did you even let aunt Lyanna dress you? I told you if you want Rhae to notice you, other than seeing you as her little brother's best friend you needed to start dressing like all these older boys here Jon... Not like someone stepping out of a kid's store catalog magazine." Robb hissed annoyed, letting his blue eyes fall back on Arianne.

_"Fuck,"_ Jon mumbled it was too late to leave since they were next to be greeting Rhae anyway. Plus if he left to go and change, especially with his mother home, no doubt getting drunk with uncle Brandon, she'd have a million questions for him on why he was back so soon, or why he needed to change...

Or worse, ask if the clothes she bought him weren't good enough...

Before guilting him about how many people were out there in the world that was less fortunate, and had no money...

_Blah blah blah....._

It wasn't his fault he wasn't born into a poor family. _Shouldn't he be thankful?_

"Happy birthday Rhae." Jon watched his cousin place a kiss on Rhae's awaiting cheek she offered him, instead of shaking his hand like everyone else who was ahead of them.

That wasn't even the worst part, _no,_ her turning flush red at his kiss, ached Jon, pulling at his heartstrings... Before she thanked him for the gift. Her cousin Arianne smiling at their interaction.

Which angered Jon with jealousy at how easy girls fell for Robb since he started high school, even Margaery still asked him about Robb. 

He wanted to push Robb out of the way, so he could be greeted by her now.

Rhae always flushed or bit down on her lower lip whenever Robb was around. Yet never did the same for him.

 _Did she not yet realize his cousin only had eyes for her Arianne?_ _Were girls always this daft? Never ever noticing the boy's who actually wanted them?_

Nudging his cousin, while clearing his throat, trying to put the base into his voice for Rhae to notice him finally, yet it still came out in a screeched croak of a fourteen-year-old boy, who no doubt face matched hers. "Hi, Rhae, happy birthday."

Jon went in then, wanting to kiss her cheek, or maybe her lips, _if she'd allowed it._ Instead, Rhae only held her hand out for him.

_What the fuck????? Robb gets a kiss and I get the hand?_ Jon wanted to ask, yet instead, he said nothing. Only took her hand, wanting to at least hold it longer or kiss it. Yet in the end, she wrinkled her nose, pulled away from her hand fast ready to greet the person behind him.

_Did he smell?_ There was no way he did, especially knowing he drowned himself in uncle Brandon's favorite cologne he considered a chick magnet.

By the time he and Robb were at a distance near the DJ, Jon turned to his cousin, he needed to know. "Does my breath stink? Or do I smell?" Jon blurted out, while his cousin looked at him as if he was mad or had grown a second head.

"No, your breath doesn't stink. But I think you sprayed too much of my father's cologne on yourself." Robb admitted smelling the warm air around them, taking in Jon's scent.

"Fuck Robb, why didn't you warn me? You knew I wanted to impress her." Jon sulked, rolling his head back, nothing was working out the way he carefully planned it in his head for over a week now.

"First off you were never going to impress her in that outfit, second, I think the heat from the sun and the cologne don't mix, and third, I wasn't going to leave with you just to rejoin that line, Jon," Robb said, pointing at how long the line seemed to have gotten.

It seemed everyone from the neighborhood and Winterfell High were there.

"Now relax and take a deep breath Jon, the sun will soon be down, let's go find Aegon and see what he's doing." 

****~€****

It didn't take them long to find Egg, the boy was busy upstairs playing animal crossing with his aunt who was dressed in a long-sleeved blue dress, who only shrieked the moment she saw both he and Robb.

Jon realized then, it had been at least seven months since he last saw her. _Damn minx....._

"Jon, Robb!" Dany got off Aegon's bed rushing over to hug the two of them, her silver blond hair caught between her teeth, her violet eyes watching them both waiting for a hug, Jon realized noticing her waiting for one.

Robb hugged her tightly, while she stood in Robb's embrace watching him waiting to see if he'd hug her also.

Jon could only hiss at her wanton eyes, after what she did to him last year, Dany would be mad to think he'd ever be friendly with her again.

_How could he?_ Because of what she did last time she visited Winterfell from Kings Landing. Jon knew he could never forgive her for wetting his shorts, claiming he'd peed himself at the barbecue where so many of his peers got a good laugh at his so-called accident. It took a few months before people at middle school stopped calling him Jonny wet shorts.

"Do I not get a hug, Jonny?" Dany teased, her eyes filled with mischief.

"Fuck no, we aren't friends Dany. I came to see what Egg was doing, but noticing your presence, I feel the need to leave." He could see the hurt in her eyes, yet Jon could careless.

That day he'd finally mustered the courage to tell Rhae about his feelings for her, asking both Aegon and Robb if he was mad to do it that day.... Yet for some bizarre reason, that moment was lost when Dany greeted him with the hose outside, humiliating him in front of Rhae and his classmates.

"That's harsh Jon," Aegon said putting his Nintendo switch down.

"I don't care, she ruined my life, she ruined everything Egg," Jon replied rolling his eyes at Dany.

"You're a jerk Jon Stark," Dany growled, pushing past him to head out the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Why did you do that for Jon? You know she likes you." Robb replied, yet it seemed his cousin didn't care to know.

"I don't care if she does, she's not my type." Jon bit back before giving his reasons why.

"First off she's awkward, plays too much, and looks like a pale emo vampire with silver hair."

"Hey my hair is silver also Jon, are you saying I'm an emo vamp also?" Aegon chuckled, before pointing at what he had on. "You shouldn't talk about looks, looking the way you look, like some catalog model."

Robb could not stop himself from barking out with laughter. "I told him the same thing."

"Fuck you both," Jon yelled.

"Who's fucking who?" Came a voice outside the door as it opened up, revealing a brown-haired young man, his brown eyes scanning the room as he entered only to be yelled at.

"Where the fuck have you been Loras? Is Margaery here with you?" Aegon asked, looking himself over in the mirror once more.

"Obviously I'm late cause my sister had to change a bunch of times before Garlan finally dragged her out the room since Willas was threatening to leave without her," Loras replied, noticing the way Jon's dark grey eyes darkened in fury.

"Are you shitting me Loras? Why the fuck is Willas even doing here?" Jon asked getting a shrug from Loras.

_Fuck..._ Jon sighed deeply, Willas was Rhae's on again off boyfriend. 

"Is he here wanting to get back with Rhae?"

"Relax and breathe Jon, they're just friends..." Loras said before smiling. "Besides shouldn't you be concerned with watching out for Robb finally realizing Rhae wants him to smoochy smooch with her?" Loras teased, shaking Robb's shoulder congratulating him at the same time.

"Why should I concern myself about that? Robb wants Arianne, not Rhae." Jon answered not wanting to think of Rhae and Robb smoochy smooching with each other.

Aegon coughed trying to bring the conversation back to him. "He has to get past Gerold first, and that boy his whipped."

Robb could only nod his head in agreement. "We should go downstairs before all the foods been played in."

"Jeez, Robb is all you do is think about food?" Loras mumbled under his breath. He'd just got there and wanted to have some free time with his friends before going downstairs.

Aegon held Jon back just then, telling both Robb and Loras they'd be right behind them.

"I need to tell you something Jon, and don't be mad, I only just found out about it last night."

Jon could feel his chest tightening, d _id Rhae want Aegon to stop inviting him over? did he have to leave? was this her reason for looking at him like that, giving him the cold shoulder?_

"I wanted to be the first to let you know that you might want to start acting nice to Rhae's favorite aunt."

Jon cut his best friend off. "Don't you mean your only aunt?" Jon tensed, yet Aegon could only shake his head-turning serious.

"Dany isn't leaving after the party to head back with my grandparents tomorrow to Kings Landing, she'll be living here with my dad and us to be around children her age instead of being alone in Kings Landing."

Aegon wanted to say more but decided to keep numb about it. "Just try not to give her a hard time ok Jon? at least for me and Rhae."

"Consider it done... Just make sure she's not in your room when I come over."

Aegon nodded in agreement, yet Jon wasn't finished.

"Trust me, I will be avoiding your aunt at all costs like she had the plague if you know what I mean," Jon said, before asking his friend a question. "Do I smell?"

"You mean the overwhelming cologne coming from you? Not at all Jon." Egg grinned slapping his best friend's cheek. "Come on let's go eat and celebrate."

*~*

The music was blasting outside with the adults sounding like cats trying to sing.....

Yet Jon found himself where he needed to be, with the teens who were either playing spin the bottle, while some were already making out with each other. His eyes fell on Aegon who was making out with Margaery, while he now was wondering when he'd get his chance with Rhae who was now getting ready to spin the bottle.

Jon could only watch it spin pleading it would land on him. _Come on, land on daddy._

He could feel himself grow pale when the damn bottle landed on fucking Theon Greyjoy, who rose so fast to take his woman's hand and have fifteen seconds in heaven with her...

Could this night get any worse? First, his mother and uncle arrived and were now outside with the other adults having karaoke. Maybe he should be thankful they weren't drunk singing the best of nineties rock.

_"Ouch,_ what the fuck!" Jon yelled at his cousin, who flashed him a look pointing to the door, letting him know he was chosen for fifteen seconds in heaven.

_Fuck me..._ Jon was upset, with not knowing who the person he was meant to kiss, especially since the light in the room would be off.

He wanted to ask Robb who it was, but his cousin ignored him, instead deciding to just get it over with.

Walking inside the room he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smile off Theon who had the nerve to wink at him walking arm in arm with his girl.

Catching his breath, Jon smelled the air around him, needing to make sure his breath smelled good. 

Feeling inside the darkroom where the other person was waiting until he found them, instantly touching their hair feeling it wanting to know if he could figure who they were by the length.

Which caused him to frown, realizing that wasn't going to work as the person outside the door said ready and kiss. 

He didn't even get time to wet his lips or anything when soft wet lips met his, kissing him wild and messy, running their small hands in his hair, begging for entrance inside his mouth which he gladly gave as their tongues danced causing him to let a guttural sound out, he wanted more, pulling whoever this girl closer towards him savoring her taste.

"'Times up." Someone yelled as the lights came on. Opening his eyes Jon was met by the damn minx herself, who only licked her lips at him seeming to want more.

Horror took hold of him at knowing he enjoyed the kiss they shared. "Fuck you Dany!" Jon grumbled wiping his lips with the back of his hand, walking out the room in a hurry. He needed to get home, shower, wash his hair since she was pulling on it, brush his teeth, and wash it out with mouth wash.

He could hear her telling him to wait, yet he didn't care to stop.


	2. Who wouldn't want to kiss a Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar shy's away, Dany is hurting from Jon's rejection and Rhaenys is mad.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you_

_'Cause only love can last_

_You're so fine_

_And you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_   
_Yeah, your love thawed out_   
_What was scared and cold_

_Like a virgin, hey_   
_Touched for the very first time_   
_Like a virgin_   
_With your heartbeat_   
_Next to mine_

_Whoa_   
_Whoa, ah_   
_Whoa_

**✨✨✨✨**

**Rhaegar**

Standing still leaning against the wall, a beer in hand gripping it tightly, while his brother-in-law chatted up a storm with his old school buddies reminiscing of the past and their exploits from their high school and college days. All three grew up together in Winterfell, making him feel like the odd man out, an intruder with no right to be standing next to them listening in.

He'd only moved to Winterfell about seven years ago, following the death of his wife.

Wanting for his children to be close to where their mother grew up and just be around the Martell's who were also hurting by Elia's sudden passing. No one took it harder than Oberyn who was only a year younger than his wife, basically growing side by side and doing everything together in their youth.

Rhaenys hated moving to Winterfell in the beginning, locking herself away in her room, telling him she hated it here; and mostly hated him from taking her away from everyone she knew in Kings Landing. Even after he assured her, she'd make new friends and Arianne and her other cousins would be there for her. Yet she swore no one would ever like her...

Looking around his yard with all the neighborhood basically showing up to his daughter's party it was safe to say he made the right choice moving to the close net community. Though everyone knowing your business and the constant intrusion, was something he needed to get used to.

No one was ever this close in the city or bothered to get to know their neighbors.

Leaning his head against the wall looking at his dark-haired neighbor performing on the makeshift stage hogging the mic for herself since Brandon was taking a beer break at the moment, while his sister continued entertaining the other parents, though his mother thought her foolish for singing such a lewd song, acting like some careless teen instead of a mother with a teenage son.

He found it absurd she'd be mad over something so innocent, but then again his mother was always like this, no wonder Dany was having issues. He quickly shook those thoughts away, changing it to something else, Dany would be safe here in Winterfell instead of being alone in the city with Viserys leaving for college, not that his brother ever made time for her. The same could be said about him, though he did do his part always taking her whenever he could especially now with his little sister being a teenager.

"I'm heading back out there before my sister takes my title." Rhaegar chuckled under his breath at Brandon's statement after he left, watching the man now fight with his sister over control of the mic.... He wondered if the two even cared that everyone could hear them arguing about who held the mic longer, even their brother Ned looked embarrassed at the two, while their younger brother Benjen pulled his wife Dacey closer towards him, not having a care for his two siblings...Brandon always seemed to make every damn thing into a competition, whether it was who had the hottest wife in the neighborhood, or the fastest car.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nuttin really, just finding it strange how those two act around each other all the time, constantly bickering then making up right away," Rhaegar answered a little too fast while Oberyn just shrugged it off already used to the Stark siblings.

"I'm surprised you still haven't gotten used to those two."

"I don't think I will ever get used to Brandon Stark, or his over the top ways especially at the football games."

  
"What of his sister? you didn't mention her in your statement; don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been watching her over the years at these get-togethers, or the way you were just watching her like a teenage boy wanting to take hold of her and go make out in a corner." Oberyn teased. "Can't say I blame you, who wouldn't to make out with a Stark? especially Lyanna Stark." He winked.

Rhaegar flushed red feeling the hair at the back of his neck rising wondering if it was that obvious? while Arthur shot him a venomous glare like always. The man seemed to dislike him for no real reason other than suspecting he and Lyanna were close, which was far from the truth, not that he could deny not wanting something to transpire between them, he just didn't know how to approach her, the woman was an enigma, a hard puzzle to figure out and put together. One just didn't know if she was being serious at times or just fucking with your head.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure Robert is somewhere around lurking watching her also, who honestly wouldn't? well, except this one." Oberyn swallowed his beer chocking back a laugh at his friend's expense.

_Not this again_ , Rhaegar shrugged praying the two men didn't turn this into a yelling match or drawing fists at each other.

"You talk too much." Arthur finally said something after being quiet while Oberyn and Brandon gossiped about all the women and men who were at the party and whose son wasn't going to make the football team that year.

"Not my fault you ruined her for everyone else when you broke her heart."

"I did not break her heart, she broke mine after claiming I slept with Cersei when all I did was drop her home after she claimed Jaime already left without her."

"That's not what Cersei said after everyone saw you giving her a ride in your car home, not to mention Dacey seeing your car in front of her house."

"Cersei Lannister is a damn fucking liar, who ruined my life and Dacey didn't see me stay there for long after dropping her home, even when Cersei begged me to come inside." Arthur shot back, slamming his drink down and walking away from the two men needing air before his fists met Oberyn's jaw, glancing over towards Lyanna and Brandon, who was now doing a duet of Tennessee Whiskey. _"Fuck my life."_ He uttered under his breath.

"Why do you always bring up my attraction for Lyanna whenever Arthur is close by me? are you trying to get a rise out of the man in wanting him to finally choke me?"

"No just pointing out the obvious that you two are idiots in love with the same woman, neither making a move. Maybe I'll finally make a move on her since all you two fools do is stare at her like you're scared the she-wolf might bite your heads off."

"You already have someone Oberyn seven hells."

"You make it seem like Ellaria and I don't enjoy sharing lovers."

"I'll do it, just not tonight...."

"You and your fucking excuses whenever you see her, instead of just growing some balls and asking her out." Oberyn hissed loudly clearly frustrated by the man next to him. "You're still young Rhaegar, I'm sure if the roles were reversed my sister would already be out there dating someone new."

"I can't, at least not tonight, it's your niece's sweet sixteen...Besides Lyanna is busy entertaining right now." Rhaegar answered a little too fast like a teenage boy scared to approach his crush least he is rejected in front of his peers.

"You're a fucking wuss. I'm going to go find Ellaria while you remain here drooling over Lyanna Stark."

✨✨✨✨✨

**Daenerys**

Running her small hand across her lips where a teardrop just fell; thinking about the way Jon just kissed her only made her want to cry even more after the way he cursed at her and walked away in a hurry, even after she called out for him to wait, wanting to know what changed after the bottle landed on him to her surprise causing her to hurry inside waiting to see what he would do if he would come inside and kiss her, or stay outside... What she thought meant something after the way he kissed her seemed to mean nothing to Jon Stark, he looked at her like someone disgusted his brows turned up his words cutting through her like a cold knife.

Weren't first kisses supposed to be memorable? would the way his face contoured upon realization who was kissing him be all she thought of tonight and for the remainder of her pitiful existence?

"You ok Dany?"

Startled at the sudden intrusion, wiping away her tears quickly before turning around to meet his gaze. "I'm fine, thanks for asking..." Not wanting to stand there like the loser she currently felt like at being rejected by the boy who filled her waking thoughts. "I think I just need some air."

"I could use some also if you don't mind the company?"

Dany looked over towards where her friend's eyes landed as her lips curled into an "oh." She could understand what he also was going through at seeing Arianne sitting on Gerold's lap, making out with each other like two idiots wildly in love, she didn't know what she would do if it was some random girl sitting in Jon's lap kissing him that way..... _God's we're all so stupid,_ so many of us pinning for others who don't even seem to notice our existence.

"Yeah let's go."

Robb placed his hand behind her back leading her outside grabbing two cans of coke also..... when he noticed Rhae arguing, her two cousins Nym and Tyene next to her growling at the girl she was arguing with.

"Gods Rhae, you can be a bitch sometimes."

"And you're still a hoe Alys! aren't you and Robb like cousins or something? are you still mad that Willas choose to date me instead of you? I don't even want him... You can have my sloppy seconds."

Robb cleared his throat when Dany looked at him strangely. "Alys bottle landed on me."

"Oh...." 

Dany waited until they were far away from most of the crowd before she began to speak once more, taking the offered seat and can soda Robb gave her after he opened it...

"You know Rhae likes you like a lot right?"

"Kind of like the way Jon likes her, and you like him?" Robb shrugged taking a gulp from his soda. "Only a fool wouldn't notice Rhae’s attraction towards me, and I am no fool Dany."

"Then why don't you give her a chance? so Jon can get over his infatuation with my niece and finally notice me?" Dany laughed trying to play it off like a jest, when if fact she was being serious. "Is it because Jon likes my niece?"

"Don't you mean love Dany?"

Letting out an exhilarated breath recalling an old memory and how good it felt to do causing her to chortle... “I know he does, why you think I sprayed his shorts with that hose? I didn't want him to tell her, it's not like she wants him."

"And the same can be said about me not wanting Rhae also."

"Robb," Dany began before stopping to find the right words..." Arianne would never leave Gerold for you, all she does is go on and on about him."

"You're not helping Dany."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok I think I get it now, she will never notice me... Besides Arianne, Jon nor Gendry are the reason I why I won't date Rhaenys or ask her out."

Dany let out a squeal trying to catch her breath at the bit of information Robb let spill..."Gendry? are you talking about Gendry Waters?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew him, he's kinda shy and still hasn't built up the courage to ask Rhae out, especially with her being single now, and Willas dating Doreah."

Dany only smiled keeping this secret to herself until she was alone with Rhae, this was info she knew her niece could use, recalling Aegon teasing her after they found her notebook with a heart scribbled in the middle with Mrs. Gendry Waters last year.

Pulling the sleeves of her dress up, suddenly hearing a gasp leave Robb's lips causing her to realize what she had just done... Feeling her chest grow tight from lack of air going into her lungs. She could see the way he was looking at her like she was some poor animal that needed caring for at that moment.

Rolling her selves back down rising to her feet before he could ask her any questions, she didn't want his pity right now, nor did she want him to treat her differently.

"I'm tired."

Robb was shocked by what he saw not knowing what to say until his brain finally got over the shock as he rose to go after her, calling out for her to stop after she took off running towards the house with him going after her.

Rhaenys stopped arguing with Alys the moment she saw Dany run towards the house, no longer caring about the girl in front of her, as she walked off to go see what happened.... or better yet what another Stark did to her aunt as she grabbed Robb by the arm clearly pissed... She may like Robb but Dany was more important to her and her family over any boy. "What did you do? what did you say to her?" Rhae barked out.

Robb shot her a menacing glare for stopping him. "I didn't say anything to her, we were just sitting there chatting when she rolled the sleeves of her dress up... What the fuck is going on Rhaenys?"

"Fuck..." Rhaenys muttered clearly distressed at what Robb found out... "I can't tell you... Just go, I will talk to her."

Robb wanted to shrug her off for saying such a thing to him, Dany was his friend also. "No, I'm going to go talk to her and you can't stop me."

"If she wanted to talk about it with you, she would've explained to you instead of running away into the house." Rhaenys inhaled deeply. "Just don't tell anyone she wouldn't want that... Promise me you'll keep this a secret, and wait for her to talk to you about it, instead of bombarding her with questions she still hasn't felt the need to tell her own family about... Especially I and I'm her best friend." Rhaenys croaked out, hurt evident in her voice, finally letting go of Robb's hand to go find Dany.

Robb watched Rhae walk inside, trying to calm his nerves kicking a balloon from his foot channeling his frustration into the kick.

"Dany?" Rhae knocked on the door startling Dany who was just about to crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep wondering if this night could get anymore worst for her.

"I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning."

She didn't even get to turn in when the lock to her door opened with Rhae standing there shaking a bunch of keys in her hand. "My father keeps spares around, there's no getting away from me Dany."

Rhae looked at her aunt walking inside the room, locking the door behind her, trying to keep her tears at bay at all the red cuts on Dany's arms yet she knew the worst ones were on her small writs. Breathing in remembering what her father told her. "Don't pressure her to say anything, just wait for her to tell us what's going on with it and why she hurt herself." Rhaenys still believed it had everything to do with Jon Stark, she didn't even want him at her party, until Aegon begged their father, who she knew held a soft spot for Jon's mother.

"Got a spare nightgown?"

"I thought you'd want to sleep with Arianne tonight?"

Rhaenys waved her off, "Gods no, I don't feel like hearing her moan and go on about Gerold... I'd much rather spend the night with my favorite aunt in the whole world."

"I'm your only aunt silly."

"Even more reason we need to spend more time together."

"Are you sure Arianne won't be mad or jealous?"

"As I said, I much rather spend the night with you, now hand me a nightgown silly."

They both laid in bed just like they used to as children, with Rhaenys running her fingers through Dany's hair. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

She could feel Dany tense against her. "It was ok."

"Just ok?"

"Sorry, Rhae I just don't really know anyone here plus Sansa didn't even show up."

"That's because she's still mad at Aegon and Margaery she feels betrayed by the two."

Dany chuckled. "Jeez, it seems all my girls are having trouble with the boys they want."

"Yeah especially with Robb thinking he as a chance with Arianne." Rhae hissed annoyed.

"I wouldn't worry about him, I think he already knows there will never be anything between them." Dany paused turning around to her niece. "I suggest you do the same, especially with him letting it slip a certain boy has the hots for my very gorgeous niece."

"God's Dany ewww. I don't feel anything for Jon, I don't even know what you see in him." Rhae did not hide her disgust for the Stark boy.

"To each their own, besides I didn't mean Jon, I meant Gendry."

"What?"

Dany smiled looking at the way her niece suddenly rose, biting her lower lip.

"You heard me, woman, Gendry likes you."

"I don't believe you."

"Robb said he's just shy and doesn't know how to approach you."

Rhaenys head fell back on the pillow a smile curling on her pouty lips, thinking of Gendry. "You know I still find it hard to believe he and Joffrey are brothers?"

Dany suddenly moaned into the pillow, she had been avoiding the green-eyed demon all night along with his friend Ramsay Bolton.

"Don't worry about him, Egg made sure to tell him to stay away from you."

"What did I ever do to make Joffrey Baratheon think I like him?"

Rhae shivered recalling it was her who started that rumor just to get Jon to notice her aunt. She would keep it to herself that was a huge mistake on her part, suddenly swallowing hard. "Well it's not like you're not stunning Dany, anyone would want to date you."

"Except Jon, who thinks I look like an emo vampire ready to suck the life out of him."

"What?"

"Yep, overheard him say it to both Aegon and Robb from behind the door when they thought I left."

"Jeez, can you forget that loser Dany? if Jon Stark who looks like a catalog kids model thinks you look like an emo vampire then clearly he is not the boy for you... God's he even stunk of cheap cologne earlier invading my space wanting me to hug him...."

"His scent was overbearing I won't lie, but his lips and the taste of him when we kissed quickly erased all of that....."

"Wait a second, he allowed you to kiss him?"

"He did and it was better than any dream." Suddenly Dany's eyes darkened. "Until the lights came on and he realized just who was kissing him, cursing me after, I don't think he realized who he was swapping tongues with."

"Dany."

"Please I don't want your pity." Dany shot back, closing her eyes allowing the tears to escape her eyes. "I just want to block that part out and only remember the good parts of my first kiss with him pulling me into his arms."

Rhae could feel her tears getting ready to spill, she was going to kill that fucker.

"Let us not talk about what a fool that Stark idiot his and him ruining your first kiss, especially with you entering high school where there will be loads of boys waiting to be kissed by Daenerys Targaryen."

"Gods Rhae let me get over Jon first."

"Not a chance, you're sticking with me and eating with me at lunch with the other girls."

"You know Marge and Sansa are pinning to join your group right?"

"Can you blame them?"

"No... of course not, jeez, I'm just happy you're willing to be seen with a freshman."

"The sexist freshman for the upcoming year, once I'm done with you."

"Jeez Rhae."

✨✨✨✨✨

**Robb**

Storming inside the house looking for his cousin, he needed to speak with him, have him at least treat Dany with respect, he didn't have to like her but at least be nice to her. His heart clenched thinking on the red cut marks he saw on her wrists, marks that were never there before, not even seven months ago when Dany last visited.

"You're back already, where is your father?"

"Embarrassing Uncle Ned."

Sansa muffled a laugh sitting next to their grandfather on the couch while her mother shook her head in disbelief, wondering if that was the reason both Jon and Robb were home so soon already, another reason why she didn't want to attend the party, instead of staying inside with Sansa who refused to go to the party.

"He's probably upstairs brooding you know how he gets when he storms inside the house like a madman."

"Right, well I’m going to bed, goodnight," Robb answered back not waiting for a reply when he walked out the den towards the stairs, taking two steps at a time until he reached his cousin's door not bothering to knock.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Jon frowned taking his headsets off his ears pausing the game.

"No, I need you to do me a favor."

"Depends."

"No it doesn't Jon, you're going to do this for me."

"I don't even know what it is you're asking me, how can I agree?"

"I want you to be nice to Dany for me."

Jon frowned at his words, running his hand through his damp hair after he washed it. "I will if she leaves me alone." 

"You can be a cunt sometimes Jon, you have a beautiful girl fawning over you yet all you see is her niece who doesn't even notice you or even wanted you at her party."

"What?"

"You heard me, Aegon had to beg his father just get you the invite. And now I finally know the reason why Rhaenys didn't even want you there, she probably blames you." Robb pointed his finger at his cousin judging him, while Jon remained startled worried that he did something wrong to make Rhae so pissed at him. Taking a deep breath in realizing he would need to be nice to Dany if it meant pleasing Rhaenys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might change Lyanna's relation status once I figure if I want her with Arthur or Rhaegar, opened to suggestions.  
> Next chapter, Jon and Dany have a much needed conversation  
> Family Secrets and Desires next, will be wrapping it up.


	3. You Worry Too Much

**Dany**

Groaning over her food when another text message went off causing Rhaenys to look up from her chicken salad her expression growing annoyed by the second, "Is that Sansa texting you again?"

Turning her phone around so her niece could see the worried text Sansa sent her. "She isn't even home yet and that's been her fourth text this morning alone." Dany moaned putting a piece of lettuce in her mouth chopping the green vegetable with her mouth open. "I don't even know what she's all worked up about. I'm sure she'll make the team." She wanted to say, stupid team. Nothing about cheerleading appealed to her or made any sense, neither was the draw some felt towards the silly sport. But decided to keep numb on the subject, Rhae was after all a member of the varsity team along with Arianne who was a shoo-in for captain next year.

"I don't know Dany, Missy doesn't play when it comes to her squad family or not, she expects the best, and I'm sure that's why Sansa is scared with worry." Pouring more vinaigrette dressing over her salad as she continued where she left off at. "Sansa can't just run off to her uncle and beg him to ask Missy to let her on the JV team," Rhae explained, placing another bite of chicken inside her mouth. "Even if Ned is married to her mother and basically raised Missy as his own daughter."

"She should be home in another fifteen minutes, then I'll go over there ---"

"Wait, wait!' Rhae's eyes darkened pushing away the rest of her meal. "Why can't Sansa come over here? Why do you have to go across the street? Shouldn't she be asking for.my help instead of yours?"

"You can be dramatic at times Rhae, you know why I have to go over there and it as nothing to do with Jon but your brother." It had been five days since her niece's birthday party, which equals to five days of being couped up inside pretending to care about the neighborhood and school gossips or the photos of incoming freshmen boys something both Nym and Arianne tried to get her to do, each speaking fondly of both Arianne's younger brother Trystane and Edric Dayne. Even after she pointed out that Trystane was making out with Joffrey's twin Myrcella at the party. Both waved it off as nothing serious while gossiping in how cute she would look with Edric Dayne who was surely going to get the spot for the new JV starting quarterback, something she knew Jon was aiming for especially with how hard Aegon said his uncle Brandon was making Jon practice along with Robb.

"Is Sansa still mad with Marge about Egg? I swear this town is just all drama, no wonder Missy opted to go spend the summer with her grandparents in Naath instead of staying put."

"Kind of like how you're mad at Jon by not allowing him inside? Don't think I didn't hear Rhaegar asking why you slammed the door in Jon's face."

Rhae did not miss the hint of venom on Dany's tongue. "Why should I allow him entrance into our home? If he wants to speak with Egg they can meet at the park or something. I don't need him around you or inside this house for that matter."

Dany shook her head annoyed, "You can't fight my battles for me Rhae, besides I'm sure Jon and I will have many classes together in school, he's also going to be at football tryouts today, or did you forget Egg was also trying out today also?"

"Of course I haven't, I'll be cheering the loudest for my brother." Rhae took hold of Dany's free hand a warm smile gracing her lips filled with mischief. "You know Edric will be trying out also, you should consider joining the JV cheerleading team, I can just imagine my gorgeous aunt strutting the halls of Winterfell high with the starting freshman quarterback.'

"Jon might get to start." 

"No, he _won't."_ Rhae let slip out by accident. "Thorne hates the Starks, I'm sure if he was the defensive couch instead of Clegane, Robb would be facing his stare downs."

"Wait what?"

"Its some stupid rivalry between Brandon and couch Thorne that goes back to when they were in high school, the man feels slighted that Brandon remained the starting quarterback all throughout high school. Brandon even managed to steal Catelyn Tully away from him."

"That's horrible."

"No Dany, that's Winterfell for you besides it must have been love at first sight for Brandon cause he was dating Barbrey Dustin at the time until he dumped her after Catelyn moved to Winterfell with her family from the Riverlands."

"You're lying, did Robb's father really date that miserable hag that keeps giving Rhaegar so much issue at work?" 

"You would think her being married to mayor Dustin would cause her to have some charm or charisma but the woman is just miserable," Rhae remarked before drinking the rest of her water and standing up to throw out the remainder of her lunch and wash the plate.

Dany's phone buzzed once more causing Rhae to turn around to face her the water still running. "Don't stay over the Starks too long unless you're leaving with them to the tryouts."

"I might if Sansa needs me."

Rhae only nodded her head before walking out which Dany was more than happy with wanting to end the discussion about boys as she rose to place the rest of her lunch back inside the fridge.

"Thank God you're here Dany where's Rhae?" Dany didn't get a word out before Sansa pulled her inside her face was pale and looked like she was going to be sick with worry.

"Rhae said you can come over so she can help you."

"You know I can't, Marge could be there with Aegon, I don't want to see her holding his hand or kissing him." Sansa's bottom lip quivered before turning her face away.

"You both like my nephew, I was here last year when both you and Maege were gushing over him after he and Wylla broke up, I don't see why you're mad Sansa, what if it was you he decided to mess with? Would you want Marge to do the same thing to you by avoiding you at all costs?"

"Its different Dany, Marge was my best friend."

Before Dany could say anything else she could see both Lyanna and Jon coming downstairs, his dark grey eyes were locked on her while his mother was the first to hug and greet her. 

"Look how beautiful you've grown Dany, hasn't she Jon?"

"Yeah sure, I suppose."

"Are you here to practice your routine with Sansa?"

Dany was mortified to think Lyanna thought her one of those girls who wanted to prance around going to games or just cheering in the bitter cold for Winterfell high.

"God's mom, I told you Dany isn't one to cheer on anyone."

"Smart girl," Lyanna remarked her steel grey eyes meeting Dany's with a glint of pride even she didn't join the cheerleading squad after Cat tried convincing her to join since Arthur was on the football team and it was only right that his girlfriend should be cheering him on. _Fuck that_ Lyanna mused, she was never one to follow the rules.

Dany turned away in an instant from Lyanna realizing Jon was still staring at her causing her heart fluttered, they were perfect for each other she just didn't know how he couldn't see it for himself.

"Dany can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

Before she could answer Sansa was gripping her hand into hers taking her out of the foyer towards the den that led to a side door towards the backward. "No Jon you will wait your turn to speak with Dany I asked her over not you!"

"Sansa Stark!" Everyone turned their heads noticing Catelyn coming from the kitchen. "Dany is not some toy or prized possession for you to hold onto or make demands of."

"But mother, you're making it seem like this isn't a big deal, you made the JV team when you moved to Winterfell, I." Sansa stopped herself when her mother raised her hand.

"I made the team because I went in there with confidence something you're lacking cause you're worrying yourself sick." Catelyn paused before continuing. "Let Dany make the decision if she wants to speak to Jon before she watches you do your routine, it's not the end of the world if you don't make the JV team this year."

Dany felt small noticing all eyes were on her. "Sorry, Jon I promised Sansa I would come to see her do her routine."

😜✨✨✨😜

**Jon**

He now saw what aunt Cat meant by Sansa lacking confidence, every time she made a mistake his aunt would just go over towards Sansa giving her advice, while his mother seemed to be lost in deep conversation with Dany who was sweating profusely under the oak tree, why was she dressed in a long sleeve dress in this heat he could not understand.

Checking the time on his phone once more caused him to tense, his uncle Brandon would be home soon from work needing to have a pep talk with him for what felt like the millionth time about making it as starting quarterback before dragging both him and Robb to the park to run through some plays.

Standing up he could see Sansa watching him keenly ready to say something. "I'm not done yet Jon, you can wait."

"Its been over an hour Sansa, if you haven't gotten the routine down by now you never will."

"Jon Stark, you don't talk that way, how many times have we spoken on this subject?"

"But mother she's never going to get it and uncle Brandon will be here soon." He didn't want to seem like a whiner or an ass but at times Sansa just seemed to know how to get under his skin. He knew she was only doing this because she still believes he knew about Marge and Aegon. Going as far as to blame him for never telling her the two were messing around. How was he supposed to know Aegon would end up dating Marge after Robb warned Egg it was bro code and didn't want to see him messing with his sister.

Not that Jon would let it slip out that Robb is the reason why Egg never asked her out.

"It's ok, I'll be right back Sansa plus I already told about the text I just received from Rhae saying both her and Arianne plan on helping you with your routine."

"Whatever just hurry back please, I need you here with me to keep me calm."

_My, my how the roles have changed_ , Dany said to herself standing up following Jon towards the pool, Marge used to be the one Sansa normally relied on and shared everything with while she spent most her times playing video games with the boys whenever she visited from Kings Landing. Now it seemed the roles were reversed. Marge was the one spending time with the boys and she was now Sansa's best friend.

Standing at the edge of the pool with his feet in the cold water, he could see just how hesitant Dany was walking over towards him. Was she scared he was going to throw her into the pool? Not that it didn't cross his mind to make up for what she did to him last year when she soaked his shorts.

But there was no time for that, they needed to talk. "I'm not going to scream at you, I'm just want to talk."

Dany let her feet take her over towards Jon, removing her sandal and phone as she sat next to him silently enjoying the cool feel of the water cooling her body down, she almost found herself wishing to go in it for just a dip."

"I'm sorry about the other night walking away from you like that."

"It's ok, it's not like that's how I imagined my first kiss would turn out especially with the boy I've been pinning for." Dany let out, nudging Jon to the side to get a reaction out of him or at least make him turn to face her instead of looking at his feet in the water.

"I don't want to discuss the kiss." How could he possibly discuss it when even he enjoyed it until he realized it was her.

"Why not? We used to tell each other everything?"

"That was then Dany, we aren't those small children anymore, we're teens about to enter high school, I'm sure you'll find someone or end up single and miserable like myself pining for someone who doesn't even notice you." Jon let a shallow breath out, Rhae slamming the door in his face the day after her birthday when all he wanted to do was apologize for his rude behavior was the camel that broke the horseback. There were loads of other girls out there.

"It doesn't have to be that way." She took his calloused hand into hers emboldened by him not pulling his hand away, "I like you and I don't think what I feel for you is ever going away anytime soon, even if you consider me an emo vampire."

Jon found himself chuckling at her words, "I did not know you were listening."

'I always listen how else do you think I knew to wet you with the hose once you came out to confess your love for Rhae ---"

She didn't get another word out as Jon removed his hand out of hers pushing her into the water, causing her to shriek thankful she left her phone with her sandal. "Does this make you happy Jon Stark that I'm going to have to go back home and change?"

"No, but it does feel good to pay you back for soaking my shorts and making it seem like I peed myself." Jon reached over to help her out of the pool. "Take my hand so you don't have to swim towards the opposite side to get out.'

_Splash._

She tried to hide her laugh and swim away from Jon after she pulled him in, his eyes were dark while he remained stunned at how she managed to pull him into the cold water.

"Daenerys Targaryen, I swear."

She splashed the water at him, "what are you going to do about it?" She teased trying to swim away from him until he managed to grab her feet pulling her back towards him, his hand wrapped around her waist not letting her go until she said sorry causing Dany to both scream, laugh, and wheeze as Jon tickled her.

"Hate to break up the fun with your girlfriend Jon but my father his home and waiting."

"Dany is not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say." Robb teased before turning back to Dany his cousin still having his arms wrapped around Dany's waist. "Are you coming with us to tryouts? Or leaving with Rhae and Egg?"

"Of course I'm coming, I'll be the one cheering Jon on the loudest." 

"Oh really? That's not what I heard from Loras who claims Edric will be looking out for you."

"Omg please tell me Arianne is not trying to set me up with Edric Dayne?"

Jon could feel Dany tense up next to him as he released her from his grasp as she swam towards the edge of the pool, wringing her hair out.

"I'll see you two at tryouts." Dany offered before leaving out of the pool area.

"So I take it you and Dany have made up? Is it safe to say you've had a change of heart cousin?"

"No, we've just decided to be friends us all Robb. Besides didn't you say Edric plans on asking her out?"

"I didn't say he plans to, plus fuck those Daynes you should just cockblock Edric from ever approaching Dany."

"You just want me to do that cause you hate Gerold Dayne."

"Yes," Robb answered not ashamed at what he was asking Jon to do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of moving why I haven't done any updating to any of my stories, but this was already done and just sitting in drafts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading🙂


End file.
